


Home is Where Your Heart Is

by HotlineBlingLove



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Shefani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotlineBlingLove/pseuds/HotlineBlingLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was never tired of that side of Blake – sweet, sensitive and romantic. The man that saved her. The one that accepted her for who she was. The cowboy that welcomed her kids into his life with open arms. Daddy Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where Your Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shefani FanFiction and after being on a hiatus for over 10 years, Gwen and Blake's relationship forced me to write again. This is a one shot. Keep in mind English is not my first language. Thanks to all the Shefani writers who ahve been inspiring and encouraging me.
> 
> Feel free to share your comment and story ideas with me!

“Blake…Baby... wake up…” 

He heard a sweet voice saying his name and a hand landing gently on his left shoulder. He fought to open his lazy eyes. He did not know for how long he had been sleeping in that chair, but it felt like hours. It was so peaceful and so quiet inside the baby’s room that he just couldn’t help himself. It was dark outside he could tell, and little light from lampshade embraced half of the place in a beige light so cozily. 

He looked down to check on the baby girl peacefully sleeping on his chest. His right hand still resting on her small back, her little heart beating against his. 

“God…I’m so sorry… you must be so tired!” Gwen apologized getting down on her knees to look her man in the eyes. “Too much of a napping.”

He shook his hand, slowly brushing his chin on the baby’s silky light brown hair. “You needed some rest, sunshine, you know that. I’m fine here, baby”. They smiled, their exhaustion reflecting in their eyes, contrasting with their soft whispers.

“I guess she needed some too.” He said looking down at their baby, his eyes ran over her tiny body half covered for a white baby blanket. Gwen nodded and gave him a lazy smile while both kept watching their daughter sleeping. 

“Wonder how long that will last…” He said grinning. “God… Look at her…”

Gwen’s brown eyes watched them both for a moment and her heart melted every time she saw his gaze at baby Riley. She sighed peacefully watching her cowboy helplessly fall in love with his ‘’Peaches’’. Gwen closed her eyes at the memory of him and Adam trying to come up with a nickname for their baby the minute they’ve found out about her pregnancy.

“It’s crazy how - oh.” he froze when the baby shifted a little. He continued, in a lower tone “How you learn to love someone more than life itself… I can’t imagine my life without her anymore.”

Gwen caught herself overwhelmed again by his attitude. She was never tired of that side of Blake – sweet, sensitive and romantic. The man that saved her. The one that accepted her for who she was. The cowboy that welcomed her kids into his life with open arms. Daddy Blake.

Her hand went to caress the back of his neck when she saw tears dancing on his soulful eyes. She stopped herself from taking the baby away because she knew he’d gently refuse to admit he was tired. 

Only four months since Riley Erin Shelton was born in Oklahoma City on a stormy weather night. Six pounds, 15 oz, she remembered well. She remembered how happy he was when they found out. The way he’d always cared for her children only made her happier and sure about having another baby. When Blake drove like a lunatic to the hospital at the first labor signs while she tried to remain calm, hiding the pain at her best to not make him more nervous, Gwen Stefani knew he was scared. Long night talks while nursing her, endless kisses and talks to her belly, daily massages on her swollen feet and he was already a good father. He just did not know it.

She caught him passionately watching her, as if he could read her mind. His loving blue eyes telling his soul. 

“Y’all brought the best in me.” She shook her head at how adorably opened he has been. She leaned on to kiss him on the lips. They remained looking at each other’s eyes for a while. That was when Gwen saw the first tear running down his face. 

He added, his voice broken a little. “It’s been so much better than in my happiest dreams.”

She planted kisses on him, again and again, and lots of baby kisses all over his face until he giggled. 

“Welcome home, daddy Blake.”


End file.
